


It Wasn't Morse

by LuckOfADraw (Mirime)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirime/pseuds/LuckOfADraw
Summary: Whatever you write on your skin, also appears on your soulmate's skin. Except when it doesn't. No one ever claimed that finding your soulmate was easy, even with the ultimate cheat code.





	It Wasn't Morse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fanficismything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficismything/gifts).



> Enjoy!

Alya knew a lot about soulmates by the time she was twelve and gave up on writing to her own, potential, one. Who never wrote back.

There could have been several reasons for that.

The most obvious one: Alya was in those 35% of population who didn't have a soulmate.

The second most obvious was a problem with the distance. The research made it clear that even established soulmate pairs could only write to each other if their physical distance was less than a thousand kilometres.

Or her potential soulmate was one of those people who decided to ignore the whole soulmate thing entirely. There was a surprising number of people like that. Those who rejected the whole concept of fate and predestination.

In the end, it didn't matter. Alya did her best to reach her soulmate and since they had yet to respond, she would put it out of her mind for the time being.

* * *

Alya wasn't happy at first that both of her parents getting jobs in Paris meant their whole family would have to move. It wasn't that she was opposed to travelling - she fully planned to travel all over the world once she got old enough; hello National Geographic job - but she was old enough to know that while her parents settled into their new jobs, she would be the one to bear the brunt of looking after her younger sisters.

Sisters who would be upset at having to leave their school and friends and move into an entirely new environment. Sisters who would act up because that was what kids that age did when they were upset.

But there was a silver lining on those clouds.

Not only did Alya make a great new friend on her first day at school but there were superheroes. Genuine, with magical powers, kick-ass superheroes. And Alya got lucky enough to get a footage of their first battle, which had been then bought for use by the local news. It would look fantastic on her resumé. And did she mention there were real superheroes?

So after her initial misgivings, Alya was glad they moved.

* * *

The school, her sisters and her blog took up enough of Alya's time that she didn't give even a fleeting thought to a possibility of having a soulmate. Part of her actually thought she was one of those people who didn't have one and she was quite content with that. Which is why her left palm suddenly lighting up with black dots came as such a surprise.

_dot, dot, dot_

A pause and then...

_dot, dot, dot, dot, dot_

Another pause and then the sequence repeated itself. And again. Alya finally shook herself out of her stupor and grabbed for the nearest pen. Her first idea of it being a Morse code didn't account for the number of dots. But when she tapped it out, it sounded like a beat to a song and she could imagine the person on the other side taping their pen absent-mindedly against their palm as they listened to music.

_Hello?_

She waited with a baited breath for a response. While she would have been content without a soulmate, she was glad she actually had one, after all.

_Hi?_ came back in a scratchy script across her forearm and it was suddenly very real.

_Hello, again._ Alya wrote, pausing but she was never one to shy away from things. _So you are my soulmate, I guess._

_Isn't that obvious?_

_I kept writing to you a couple of years back and you never wrote back so sorry for being surprised._

_Why is this on me? You never wrote back, either._

Alya nodded to herself.

_My family moved to Paris recently. It must have been the distance._

_Must have been. But dude, this is amazing. I mean, I'm happy to have met you at last. It's just wow, you know?_

Alya could agree with that sentiment. That kind of connection was wow, indeed.

_Yeah, I know. BTW, I'm Alya._

It took them almost a minute to write back and Alya was about to write again and demand what was the problem when a line after line started appearing on her arm.

_This will sound weird but I have an Alya in my class and her family moved to Paris recently and she sits behind me and my name is Nino and are you the Alya who goes to François Dupont Collége and is in Mlle Bustier's class?_

Alya blinked at the words. She took in their meaning, considered how HUGE the coincidence was and promptly dialed Nino's number.

"Am I going crazy or were you just writing to your soulmate who is most likely me?" she asked and heard Nino laugh at the other end.

"Hi, Alya. If you were the one who was writing to me just now then I was writing to you, too."

"Wow," Alya breathed out. To think her soulmate was this close and already her friend. Well, that was actually fine. More than fine. It was great.

"Wow, indeed."

They both remained silent for a while.

"We'll talk more tomorrow?" Alya suggested after the silence went on for too long.

"Yeah, I need to wrap my head around this. I mean," he spoke quickly, sounding just a tad panicked. "I think it's great it's you and that we know each other and stuff it's just-"

"You need some time to deal with it, got it. Me, too."

"Night, Alya."

"Night, Nino."

The words from their last exchange had already faded but Alya kept looking at where they had been. Who would have thought?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [三’w’三](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530536) by [clairelutra (exosolarmoon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/pseuds/clairelutra)




End file.
